Part of the Team
by movielover121796
Summary: Kelsey Summit is Barney Ross's daughter and part of the Expendables team. Follows her being with her dad and will have humor, friendship, kindess, teamwork. Not really going to be going anywhere, just following her life so I have no idea how long it will be. Bad summary, I know - T to be safe because of cursing
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Expendables (duh) as Stallone does. I do own my own character, Kelsey Summit, and everything that has to do with her. **

My name is Kelsey Summit.

I am 16 years old.

I am 5 foot 3 inches tall.

I have blonde hair and brown eyes.

I know martial arts.

I can throw a knife quite well.

I can fly a plane like no one can.

I have good aim and love big guns.

I love bad ass cars and will drive like there is no tomorrow.

I am Barney Ross's daughter and I am an Expendable.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that you like this chapter. YOu know the drill - read and review. :)**

**Thanks.**

"KELSEY SUMMIT! YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" My dad yelled. I was sitting in my room and I knew that this could only mean one thing. He found out about what happened when I beat up that kid. I walked out of my room to see Barney standing there with his hands over his chest and looking extremely pissed off. I walked down the stairs and stood in front of him. I saw Tool look over from his desk where he was looking at drawings and Gunnar peek up from his bike. The rest of the guys were not home, and those two dumb heads were not going to save me from this one. Billy was not even home to help calm my dad.

"You beat up a kid?!" My dad said with stern eyes.

"Yes." I said looking at the floor.

"You look me in the eyes young lady. Why?" He asked.

"Well he is a complete dick and he tried to touch me, and so I punched him down where it hurts." I replied.

"Well his mother just called me and complained and asked for an apology." Barney said.

"Well, I am not sure how she got this number, but she is not going to get an apology. She can go and shove that apology up her ass." I responded sourly.

"KELSEY!"

"WHAT!" I screamed back at him. "So what that I beat up a kid. He deserved it." I said turning around and walking over to my Ducati motorcycle.

"Don't you walk away from me!" He said.

"Watch me." I responded. I put my helmet on, turned the bike on, and pulled out of the garage. I only went out for about 20 minutes to clear my head by when I got back I saw that Lee, Hale, Toll, and Billy were home. I pulled in, turned the bike off and turned around and saw my dad standing there with an icy glare.

"WHAT?" I said.

"You know damn fine what. You walk out of here, you back chat to me, and you beat up a kid." He said.

"Oh come on dad. Since when do you have moral standards. You kill people for a living." I heard a snicker and saw Hale hiding his head.

"Barney. Lay off the poor kid will you." Lee said, not looking up from what he was reading. "She does have a point."

"See. Lee thinks so too." I said.

"Fine. Just this once. You do it again and I swear I will beat you within an inch of your life. This is like the 3rd kid in the past 2 months.

"No you won't. The guys won't let you." I said sweetly. He growled and walked off.

"What you do this time?" Lee asked.

"I beat up a kid 'cus he got too personal." I replied.

"Nice going kid." He said once Barney walked out of the room. Barney yelled back,

"I HEARD THAT. DON'T YOU DARE ENCOURAGE HER!" Lee and I both burst out laughing. Just then, the phone rang and I walked over to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hello. Who is this?" _The voice said.

"Kelsey. Who is this?" I replied.

"_Trench. Hey Kelsey. Boy have you changed."_ I laughed,

"You can tell from over the phone?" I asked.

"_Sure can. How are you?" _He asked.

"Pretty good. You?" I replied.

"_Well, I do need to talk with your dad though. He home?" _He asked.

"Sure is. Give me once sec." I replied. I covered the end where you talk into and yelled,

"DAD! TRENCH IS ON THE PHONE. HE NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!" Dad came through and took the phone I walked off and went to fiddle with my bike. While I was sitting there, Billy walked out from the kitchen. He smiled and me and walked over.

"Hey Kelsey. What's new?" He asked.

"Since this morning? Um, well my dad is pissed." I replied.

"Yeah. Heard that." He said laughing.

"I am sure he loves to take it out on me. He yells at me because when he yells at you guys, you all have a come back. I am working on it though." I said smiling.

"Well you seem to be doing better because he was going on about how you are just like us." I looked at him with large eyes. "Don't tell him I told you though." He said smiling. I heard Barney put down the telephone and say,

"We have a mission. Time for a meeting." Hale and Gunnar walked over to the two person sofa, and by the time I got over there, there was no where to sit so I stood. Hale saw me standing and patted his lap.

"You can sit here." He said.

"I'll crush you." I said laughing.

"Sure. 110 pounds. I bench press like 3 of you every day. Get over here." I walked over to him laughing and sat on his lap, laying across him and Gunnar. Gunnar just looked up at me and smiled, looking a little sad.

"What's wrong Gunnar. You don't look so good." I said.

"He was rejected by a woman last night." Lee said laughing. Yin snickered from the corner chair.

"Shut up insect. And you too Christmas." Gunnar said.

"Awww." I said, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder. "One day Gunnar. One day you will find a perfect woman. I know it. I have a feeling." I said. He just grunted in response.

"Alright." Barney said, walking over with a pad and pencil. "Apparently some rich guy has been taken hostage by some terrorist group and Trench has some interest in this guy. He will be coming along, by the way. We are going to fly in, Kelsey and Billy will be on the ridge, taking out people who come in our way or too close. The rest of us will go in by cars and storm the facility. According to heat sensors, it is not too heavily guarded so it shouldn't be too hard. Any questions?"

"Yup. Can I fly?" I asked.

"Actually yes. This time you are going to need to as I need to go over some logistics with the team. Billy, you will copilot. We will land and you will keep the plane, most likely you will have to come and pick us up." Barney replied.

"Sure thing. When we leave?" I asked.

"0500 tomorrow." He replied. "We had better get some shut eye, as it will be a long day tomorrow." Barney said, getting up and getting his things together. We all then got up and headed to our rooms. I went for a quick show and about 10 minutes later, I was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully you like this chapter. There is some language but nothing too bad. Please review, the reviews keep me writing :) Enjoy**

The flight was really short as we did not have far to go. So before we knew it we were coming up on our landing location. Unfortunately it was a water landing and boy did I get nervous.

"Hey Dad. Want to come and help me with this one?" I asked. I heard him walked in and trade places with Billy.

"You getting nervous?" He asked.

"Water lands are not my favorite thing to do. You are better at them." So we both guided the plane down and the landing went swimmingly well. I navigated the plane to dry land and turned the engine off. I walked through the back of the plane to see the guys getting their guns ready. I opened the back hatch and jumped out. I went to the belly of the plane and got out the sniper rifles and the bag of extra guns. The guys piled out slowly and got their weapons. We then started the long walk. Billy and I did not have far to go as we were going on a ridge. Barney point out of location and gave me a hug. I wished everyone luck and Billy and I sprinted off. When we came to our location we set up the sniper rifles, lay down, and waited. Since where they were walking through was dense forest we had to set up a heat sensing camera so that we would be able to see people. About a few minutes after we set up the cameras Billy had taken out 3 people and I had taken out two. The guys made steady progress and before we knew it Lee radioed us to let us know that they were in and that we just had to sit tight and wait. While we were sitting there, Billy and I talked about life until I heard a click behind me.

"Kelsey. Don't move!" Billy whispered.

"You too." I said, looking behind him at the man pointing a gun at his head.

"¿Quién es usted?" The man shouted. Billy looked at me and I said,

"They want to know who we are." I then looked at the guy behind Billy and replied, "Sólo estamos de paso." I said to Billy that I told him that we were just passing through. The guy looked at me and the gun in front of me.

"¿Por qué tiene un rifle de francotirador?" He asked "But we can also hunt differently."

"I have a sniper rifle because we are hunting." I replied in English. "But we can also hunt differently." I then grabbed the guy behind me and threw him over my head and made him crash into the other one. The guy behind Billy threw a punch and hit him in the jaw. Then 5 more guys appeared and we went back to back. Billy and I were beaten up pretty badly, but we still managed to take all of the guys out. Just as the last one was knocked out cold we saw the facility in the distance go up in a fireball.

"_We are heading back to the plane. Meet us there." _Lee said. I replied,

"Awww, but we will miss the pretty fireworks." But we quickly packed up our stuff and slowly helped each other down the hill. We arrived after the guys and when they heard us coming their raised their weapons.

"Just us." Billy said as we held onto each other, holding each other up.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Toll asked. I looked at Billy and said,

"Just don't ask." We quickly piled everything into the plane and the guys all got in. Just as I was stepping in there was some rustling behind me and I turned around. I didn't see anyone so I stepped up into the plane. Just as my legs made contact with the inside of the plane, I heard a little pop and felt a prick on my neck.

"Ah!" I yelled. I looked over my shoulder and saw someone hiding in the bushes. He then ran off. I grabbed the needle and pulled it out.

"Aw shit!" I said. Gunnar walked over and closed the door.

"You okay?" Gunnar asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Hit with a dart." That was when Gunnar flipped out.

"LEE!" He roared. Lee came flying through as Barney started the plane forward.

"What's wrong Gunnar?" Lee asked.

"Kelsey was hit with a dart." He said. I looked at Lee and noticed that he was kind of fuzzy and quickly there were two of you.

"Lee, how come there are two of you?" I asked.

"What?" He looked confused for a second and then realized that the drugs were taking effect. He grabbed my hand and lead me over to a seat and strapped me in. "I will be back once we take off." Lee headed to the front and everything started to go kind of fuzzy.

"Stay awake." Hale said looking at me worriedly.

"But I am so tired." I responded, closing my eyes. Billy leaned over and smacked my face.

"OW!" I said. "You smacked me. You are so going to…" I then yawned, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review because if I don't get reviews soon I will stop the story :(  
I hope that people like it though. Enjoy. XD**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw that I was back in my own bed. I saw that it was about 11 o'clock in the afternoon so I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Everything seemed normal, so I got out of bed and threw on some leggings, boots, and a baggy shirt. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and left my room. I opened my door and looked down and saw Tool sitting at his regular table. He looked up when he saw my door open and I walked over.

"Hey. How you feeling?" He asked.

"Pretty good. Where are the guys?" I asked.

"They went out to do a few things. They will be back pretty soon." I nodded in response and went to the kitchen to get a banana and a glass of water. I quickly ate and then headed back to my room to change into some workout gear. I put on some long pants which I always used for running and a sports bra. I then put my hair up in a high ponytail. I didn't look too bad except for a few bruises on my face and I put a little concealer on them. I headed downstairs and shouted over to Tool that I was going to go running in the gym. He nodded in response and I turned to walk away. I opened the door to the great gym the guys installed with the money they got from missions. It mostly had weights but it also had two treadmills. I was the only one who liked to run, the rest of them did the weightlifting. I did upper body work with pushups, crunches, and planking. So I headed in, put on some music with a beat over the sound system and started walking. About 5 minutes in I started do full out sprinting at 7 miles per hour. Since the sound of the treadmill, the music, and the sound of my feet hitting the treadmill made me not be able to hear anything, I did not hear the guys come home and come in. So when Hale's head appeared next to me I nearly fell off the treadmill.

"Damn it Hale. Don't do that!" I said, stopping the treadmill and standing on the side of it.

"Sorry. Wanted to see what you would do." He said laughing.

"Oh hardy har har. Very funny." I replied. He kept laughing and walked over to the weights and picked up some really big ones. I turned the treadmill back on and walked. Barney came in and said,

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I looked up at him and said,

"I rested enough. I want to do some running." I carried on. He walked over to the weights and picked some up too. All of the guys came in and did their own thing. Billy came over next to me to do the treadmill, and before we knew it we were racing each other to see who would last longer. In the end, I did by a long way running full out at 8 miles an hour when Billy stopped his treadmill, got off, and collapsed. I slowed my treadmill down so that I could catch my breath and then burst out laughing.

"Guys are stronger than girls." I said putting air quotes around it. "Sureeeee."

"No…fair. You….are….a….better…runner." Billy said between breaths. I just smiled at him and got off the treadmill and got a glass of water. When I came back the guys were still doing their weights. I walked over to the corner and did 50 crunches and then got to the pushups. I lay on my stomach for a second getting my breath when someone came and stood over me and poke my side.

"Doctor. She's dead. Quickly, we must remove the body." I heard Billy say.

"Oh shut up. Taking a rest." I replied not looking up. I then got up on all fours and started doing pushups.

"Get your butt lower." Billy said.

"Oh piss off." I replied. Unfortunately the music all ended and the guys heard that and looked over. "Also stop looking at my butt." Gunnar snickered. Barney just smiled.

"You need to get your butt lower." He said. He put his hand on my lower back and pushed down and held it there. "Now do it." He said.

"Get off. I am not collapsing." I replied. He left his hand there and pushed harder. I felt my arms getting weak but tried my best to stay in that position. Suddenly I felt him tickle my side, in the way that he knew I was ticklish, thanks to my dad. I let out a little squeak and collapsed suddenly.

"HA! I knew it." He said triumphantly. I looked up at him.

"You son of a…" I got up and he knew what was coming so he went flying out of the room. "Don't you dare walk away from me." I said chasing after him. We went running around tools workshop until Billy left and went running around the block. I followed and eventually we arrived back at the tool shop and he went back into the workout room and he went behind Hale and Gunnar who were lifting weights next to each other. I just glared daggers at him and walked over to get my jump rope.

"You come close and I will whip you with this thing." Billy just laughed. Barney asked me to put the music back on so I walked over to turn it back on. When I turned around Billy was standing there with his hand out.

"Truce?" He asked. I looked at his hand and said,

"Sure." And shook it. I then walked over to the mats again and started jump roping. The guys started to finish off because they were covered in sweat. I was still jumping rope and they stopped to watch. I just ignored them and kept with the mantra _single single double double single single double double._ After about 2 minutes of them watching I stopped as I was exhausted and collapsed on the floor doing deep breaths.

"Doesn't sleeping sound so much better now?" Barney asked.

"Sure does dad." I responded laughing. Barney gave me his hand and helped me up. We then all walked out together and collapsed on the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Cat414 for the review. For some reason the review box may not work, so if you want to review please PM me. I hope that you guys like it :) Read and review **

My phone rung 3 times before I answered it. I was dead beat after working out and all of the guys were passed out with exhaustion. I sat up and got my phone off the table. I saw that it was Stephanie, my best friend.

"Hello?" I said.

"_HEYYYYYYYY! How are you. I miss you."_ Steph said from the other end of the phone.

"I miss you too. How have you been?" I asked.

"_Pretty good. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with me." _She said.

"Uh, well I am pretty tired. I am not sure if I can today." I replied.

"_Okay. Well maybe next week?"_ She said. I smiled and said,

"Definitely. I'll talk with you later. Bye."

"_Byeeeee." _Then Stephanie hung up.

"Who was that?" Dad asked.

"My friend. Wanted to hang out but I am too tired." I replied.

"You need to have some fun." Barney said. "You too Billy. Go hang with your friends. Or whatever your guys and girls do." I smiled at Barney and said,

"I have so much fun here." I replied smiling. Billy looked up at me and asked,

"Want to head out back and practice shooting?"

"Sure. Might as well. At least it is a simple task." I replied smiling. "Anyone else want to come?" I asked. The guys mumbled a response, and slowly got up. I knew that they loved to watch Billy shoot as he was incredible. I was no where as good as him. But we still headed out and set up our sniper rifles. Billy aimed for the furthest targets and got a bulls eye. I aimed for the targets that were just infront of them, I got a bulls eye as well.

"Not bad at all. You have gotten much better." Billy commented.

"Yup. I have been practicing." I replied.

"You are both pretty damn good." Barney responded. "We are lucky to have you on our team. I would not want to have to worry about you if you were against me." I just smiled up and him and said,

"Nah. You would still be able to kick ass pretty well." Barney laughed and nodded. "Especially with those two hotheads over there." He said indicating to Hale and Gunnar. Gunnar scowled at him. I just burst out laughing. Billy and I packed up our things and we headed back inside when the phone rang again.

"Ugh, it had better not be another mission." I said collapsing on the sofa. Barney walked over and picked it up.

Barney was on the phone for a full 10 minutes taking notes on a pad of paper. When he was done he called everyone over.

"We have a new mission guys." He said. I just groaned.

"Can I sit this one out?" I asked. Dad looked over to me and said,

"Actually, you are going to be needed for this mission. The guys can't do what we need you to do." I looked him in the eyes and I had an idea of what this mission would involve.

"No!" I said. "Don't you even think about it." I said. Billy just smiled and Gunnar and Hale looked confused.

"Church isn't giving us an option. He is paying us more though because he knows that you will not want to have to do it." Barney said. I heard a rumbling outside and a package was throw into the garage and the car or truck which was outside drove off.

"That should be what you have to wear." Barney said. "You are going as a biker girl and are going to have to try and get the guys attention." I glared at him and said,

"Barney I am 16." I replied. "I won't look the part."

"If you follow the instructions inside the box, you will be able to pass easily as 18 or 19." I growled at him and got up off the floor and got the box.

"You have better get ready as you need to go soon." Barney added. I ignored him and took the box back to my room. Opening it I found that it had a pair of black leather pants, a white bra, and a white shirt. I put it all on and found the shit was quite see through. There was a pair of knee high, high heeled boots. I slipped those on and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked, to be frank, like a slut.

The pants were extremely tight and I really did not like the look at all. Too exposing and too sexual. I looked at the makeup instructions and it followed it. It also directed me to straighten my already quite straight long, blonde hair. By the time I was done and I looked at myself in the mirror, I really did not recognize myself. I would have easily been able to pass for 18. I may have even been able to pass for 20. I heard a knock on my door and my dad say,

"Can I come in Kelsey?" I sighed and responded,

"Yes, but you had better be alone." My door opened and my dad walked in. I came out of the bathroom and when my dad saw me, his eyebrows shot up.

"That should definitely get you some attention." He said. I just scowled at him and walked around the room, cleaning up the mess of clothes that I had, when I threw everything on the ground.

"Well how does she look?" I heard, shouted down from the bottom of the stairs.

"You are going to have to go out sooner or later." My dad said. I just took a deep breath and followed him out. As soon as I left my room and the guys saw me their eyebrows shot up, and Gunnar did a cat whistle which received an icy glare from me.

"Damn. You look fine." Hale said.

"Shut up! I hear one word about this and I will personally slit your throat in the night." I said coldly.

"Aw come on, you don't look that bad." Tool said smiling.

"I look like one of those sluts from the bar you guys go to." I replied. Gunnar nodded in response. "So dad, what am I going to have to do." I asked.

"Go to this biker place and try and pick up this guy." He handed me a picture of a man in his early 20's, brown hair and brown eyes. Not bad looking at all.

"Okay, what do I do after that." I asked.

"Get to know him." Dad responded.

"Oh great." I mumbled. I looked over my shoulder and saw Billy with his mouth open standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Toll looked to where I was looking and snickered. I walked over to him, put my finger under his chin, and closed his mouth.

"I am not an exhibition and I do NOT want to be gaped at." I replied.

"Unfortunately, you probably will be at this bar." Barney said. "Honey, you know I love you. I wish you a ton of luck." I smiled at him, walked over, and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Thanks dad. But if Church ever asks me to do this again, I am going to kill him. I swear I will." I said. I walked over to my bike, straddled it, and got ready to leave. The guys all came over and one by one, gave me a hug and wished me luck. Billy was the last one and he said,

"You look good Kelsey." Billy said. I smiled back at him, smiled, and thanked him. I then revved the engine, pushed it back onto the street, and flew out of the street.

**The romance between Kelsey and Billy grows in the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A little more romance in this chapter. I hope that you like it. Read and review. :)**

Driving to the location which I had been given I thought about the statement which Billy had said. As I let it settle in, I realized that maybe Billy liked me more as a friend. I hoped that he did, because I had a little crush on him and had for a while. I guess I had never really recognized it as we were always so busy and never had time to actually think about it.

Pretty soon I came to my destination and pulled into the parking lot. As soon as my bike entered, most of the people outside looked over at me. _Here goes nothing. _I thought. I pulled into a parking space and turned the bike off. Pretty soon a guy walked over to me and said,

"Hey babe. You want to come home with me tonight?" I looked him in the eye and said in my sweetest voice.

"Honey. I can't. I am meeting something." He smiled back at me, looking a little disappointed and walked off. I got off of my bike and sashayed my way into the biker bar. Upon entering I looked around to find the guy who I needed. I quickly found him, caught his eye, blushed, smiled, winked, and looked away. I waited a few minutes and quickly looked at him again. He was still watching me so I flirtatiously smiled, and walked out back.

I walked out back of the building and did not have to wait long because the guy quickly followed. He walked out and smiled at me.

"Hey babe." He said with a smooth voice.

"Hey." I said smiling up at him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Brittany." I responded shyly. "What's yours?" I asked.

"Marcus." The guy responded. "I was wondering if you would like to go and get a drink later. Say maybe around 7?" I smiled at him.

"Sure. That sounds great. Where?"

"Downtown. There is a small bar called the Leaking Vodka Bottle." I smiled back at him and replied with,

"Sounds great. See ya then." He leaned towards me and caressed my neck. I shivered as I was a little nervous and I heard a grumble of enjoyment come from his chest. He smiled back at me and walked off. After he left, I shot towards my bike and left the parking lot as fast as I could. I arrived back at Tool's place pretty quickly and the guys got up to greet me.

"Hey. How did it go?" Barney asked. "You were not away long." I looked at him and said,

"That's 'cus I have a date already. Tonight at 7 at the Leaking Vodka Bottle downtown." I saw Gunner look concerned so I asked him what was wrong.

"The Leaking Vodka Bottle is not a good bar at all. It is in a bad part of town with bad men. I don't think that it is a good idea for you to meet him there." I replied,

"Well I don't exactly have a choice. If I blow him off then I won't get him again. What if we all go to the bar together and you guys split up. We go at different points. That way, if something goes wrong, you will be there."

"I like that idea." Billy said quietly from where he was sitting. I smiled up at him, and little butterflies came up in my stomach. _Where did that come from_? I thought to myself.

"So we have about 2 hours until we really have to be there. It is about 5. We can all arrive at different times." I said.

"Gunnar and I will leave in about an hour." Lee said.

"Yin, Hale, and I will leave in an hour and a half." Tool said.

"You're coming Tool?" I asked.

"Sure am. It's a bar and we are going to be there protecting you. Wouldn't miss it for the world." I just laughed in response.

"Billy and I will arrive about the same time you do but come in a few minutes after you." Barney said.

"Okay. This should be fun." I said nervously.

"It will go fine." Barney said.

"Oh really. I am 16 and I am going to a bar. I am going to have to drink something otherwise he will probably get suspicious." I said.

"Well, I guess that you could have a beer and just sip it, tell him that you don't really want to drink if he asks, you just wanted to talk." Barney said. "But if you come home drunk, I swear I will be very upset."

"I will try my best. So what is it that I am trying to get from this guy?" I asked.

"You want to find get close enough to him to get him to take you to his house. He also needs to tell you a code. He is apparently storing Uranium somewhere and Church knows where it is stored. Unfortunately they cannot get in because the security is too tight and breaking in would result in many people killed." Barney said.

"Oh get. So this guy may kill me at any moment. This is absolutely great." I replied.

"Yes. That is a possibility. But come on, you work with us. Getting killed is part of the job description." Lee said. Everyone laughed at that. I nodded.

"Well, go do your stuff, and in about an hour we will reconvene." Barney said. We then all mumbled in response and got up to go do our stuff. I walked outside to get some fresh air and a few minutes later Billy walked out.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied smiling back at him.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"Terribly. This guy is a complete creeper." I said thinking about when he rubbed my neck.

"Don't worry. We will be there to protect you. I, uh I mean we will not let anything happen to you." Billy said shyly.

"Billy? Incase something happens to me, I want you to be frank and tell me how you feel about me?" I said. I really did want to know and if I died today, I had to find out.

"What do you mean?" He asked, nervously.

"I want you to be blunt and just tell me how you feel about me." I said again. He looked at me and looked away. He clearly was nervous and was getting a little shy.

"Well, um. I guess I kind of like you. I have for a little bit now. You have grown up so much over the years. When we were younger we were best of friends, but you have changed so much and I guess I like you a bit more now." I smiled back at him and he then said, "How do you feel about me?" I leveled with him and replied,

"I thought about it during my ride over to the bar and I realized that I have liked you for some time as well. I guess with all the missions I never really get to think much about it." He smiled and said,

"Would you like to go out with me when you have some free time?" I was a little taken aback and the butterflies came back. _A date?_ I thought.

"Do you mean as a date?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way." He said with a little more confidence.

"Yes Billy. I would love that." I replied. I then went on my tippy toes, as he was tall, and gave him a little kiss on his cheek and walked back into Tool's shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it is so short. The next chapter will be longer but will take a little time so I will try and update by the end of the week. I hope you enjoy. Read and review! :)**

I was extremely happy that Billy had asked me out. I was just so happy that we knew each other so well that he asked me out so fast. Before I knew it Gunnar and Lee were getting ready to leave and then they were gone. I was getting a sick feeling in my stomach and I sat down on the couch to catch my breath. My dad saw me and came over to sit next to me.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked.

"Dad. I am really scared." I said with slight tears in my eyes.

"You will be fine. Just be confident." He said. "I know that everything will be fine." He added rubbing my shoulder. He then got up and went to help the other guys get ready to leave. I stayed on the sofa and Billy came over.

"You don't look too well." He said.

"I am so scared." I added.

"Oh come on. You put your life on the line for all the missions and you are scared for this." He said smiling. I laughed and replied with,

"Yes, but this guy is a creeper. When I met him he got really close. I am okay with pain, but what if he, you know, gets too personal." I said.

"We will all be there for you incase it gets out of hand." He said.

"And then what if I cannot act in the way that he wants me to act?" I added.

"Pretend that he is me and act comfortable around him like you would around me. Then add a little extra as that is probably what he is looking for." He said. That idea made me feel a little better so I nodded in response.

"Thanks Billy." I said. I then leaned over and gave him a big hug. When I looked up I saw my dad watching me and smiling. When I got up and walked past my dad he said,

"I saw that." And I just laughed in response. I then quickly ran up to my room to make sure that I looked good for when I saw this guy. I touched up my makeup and fixed my hair and decided that I looked okay. I heard my dad shout up,

"You ready?" I quickly came out of my room and said,

"Yup." I came down and got my bike prepped and ready.

"Good luck honey." Dad said coming over to my and giving me a big hug and a kiss on each cheek. I hugged and kissed him back. Billy and my dad got on their bikes and a few minutes later we were on the road to the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that it is kind of short. There will be a mission coming up soon so it may take a while to write it :/  
Hope that you like it. Read and review. Enjoy!**

Arriving at the bar, I realized just how nervous I was for this mission. The only thing which made me feel better was the fact that I had the guys there to back me up. I got off the bike and nodded to Barney and Billy who had parked a little bit away. They discretely nodded back and I walked inside the bar. I tussled my hair a bit and put on my sexiest smile and sashayed into the bar. I hoped that it was fine as I had no experience. I looked around the bar and quickly found the man I was looking for. I walked over and said in a silky voice,

"Hey Marcus." He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Brittany. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll have a beer." I replied. He quickly ordered one and I sat down.

"How are you?" He asked. _Man, this guy is smooth._

"Pretty good. How are you?" I asked.

"Great. So." He said and then there was a few second awkward pause. "What are your interests?"

"Um, I liking reading, singing, and fast cars." When I said the last one I slightly bit my lip. My beer was given to me and I took a small sip and said to myself, _How the hells do the guys drink this stuff because it is disgusting._ "How about you?" I asked.

"Cars, sex, and girls." He responded silkily. I giggled. "You want to come 'round back with me." I smiled nervously,

"Um, sure." I replied. He got up and motioned for me to walk in front of him. I looked around and caught Gunnar's eye and gave him a _help_ look and he knew what was happening and nodded. Marcus guided me to the back of the bar and out of a back door. I walked out and realized that I was in an ally and I did not feel safe. I knew exactly what was going to happen, but I just hoped that the guys would have gotten my message. As soon as the door clicked shut he pushed me against the brick wall and smashed his lips against mine. I struggled for a second until I realized that I had to keep my cover and kissed him back gently. I felt his hands go to my waist and that was when the warning bells started going off. He pulled away and looked at me,

"Brittany? Or is that even your name? I know that there are guys who you are here with. But no one will be able to save you. I will have my fun with you and then you will die and no one will be able to stop that." He said evilly. _SHIT, he knew. _I struggled against him and freed myself but he grabbed my wrist and swung me around so I crashed into the brick wall and hit my head. Everything started to go a little fuzzy. He pushed his body against mine so that I was trapped against he wall and he put his hands around my throat and started to choke me so that everything was even more fuzzy. He slipped his hands under my shirt and started to lift it up when the door to the back of the bar opened. He stepped away from me and the Expendables team and Tool all filed out.

"Step away from her." Barney said icily.

"Oh really. Who's gonna stop me?" He asked. He roughly grabbed me and put his hands on my waist. I struggled against him but he held me fast. "If I cannot do the deed here, then I will take her back to my place." He said smirking.

"You are not going anywhere." Lee said. I knew that they could not do anything while I was in front of him so I struggled more with my arms so he grabbed then and put then in front of me. I thrust my hips back and hands down and freed myself but he quickly threw a punch and hit my jaw and I crashed into the wall. The guys quickly went and subdued Marcus so that he could be taken for questioning and Billy came over to me to help me.

"That looks like it hurt." Billy said.

"Yeah really? Well it hurt a lot more than it looked." I responded.

"Here, let me help you up." He said, offering me his hand. Once standing he looked at my head and helped walk me out of the ally to my bike.

"Are you okay to drive?" He asked.

"I will be in a few minutes." I responded. I saw Barney watching the two of us and he smiled at me. I just sent him a death glare. Barney walked over and check out my head and said that it could last until we got back home as we would be home in 10 minutes. I started my bike up and sped home with the guys following pretty closely. As I neared the shop I started to go dizzy and flew into the garage and jumped off the bike. I quickly sat down on the couch and held my head as it was throbbing with paid and everything was spinning. I heard the roar of the bikes and Tool, Gunnar, Yin, Toll, and Billy came in. Billy looked around for me and when he saw me he rushed over.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My head." I said as tears streamed down my face. "It hurts and everything is spinning."

"GUNNAR! Get the med kit." He yelled. Gunnar nodded and walked off to find it. He came back a few minutes later and held the kit and passed it to Billy. Billy started to patch my head up while Gunnar helped hold me upright.

"Where is Barney and Lee?" I asked Gunnar.

"They took Marcus off to get some information from him." He responded. I knew what that meant, torture. Some unusual torture which Barney was good at. Billy finished off my head and said that he was finished so I got up and headed to my room.

"Where you going?" Toll asked.

"To sleep as I feel like I have been hit by a train and sleeping may help." Toll laughed and nodded. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out cold.


End file.
